Demi Kamu, Sayang, Abang Pulang
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! "What is it, Spock?" "Aku…" "Kamu?" "…" Kalimat Spock selanjutnya membuat James Tiberius Kirk, jumpalitan tak terkendali di dalam shuttle berukuran diskon tersebut. KirkxSpock, Semi-AU, based on Into Darkness, OOCness overload! UNTUK SCIENCE (FAN)FICTION DAY CHALLENGE!


"Jim…"

"Yes, _sweetie pie_?"

"…hentikan panggilan tolol itu."

Kirk nyengir.

"_What is it_, Spock?"

"Aku…"

"Kamu?"

"…"

Kalimat Spock selanjutnya membuat James Tiberius Kirk, jumpalitan tak terkendali di dalam _shuttle _berukuran diskon tersebut.

**.**

**.**

_**Demi Kamu, Sayang, Abang Pulang**_

_Sci-fi / Comedy, T-rated, Semi-AU,based on Into Darkness, OOCness max_

_Kirk x Spock_

_Star Trek (Into Darkess) disutradarai oleh J.J. Abrams berdasarkan Star Trek oleh Gene Roddenberry_

_Cerita ini hanya fiksi penggemar karya Sabaku no Ghee dan bantuan diskusi bersama Arialieur, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Star Trek yang asli._

_Sebuah perjalanan epik antar-nebula-antar-galaksi (substitut bus AKAP—antar-kota-antar-propinsi) yang dilakoni oleh James T. Kirk, ditemani oleh Hikaru Sulu dan Leonard McCoy layaknya pesan bijak persahabatan di pantat truk Pantura, demi cinta sejati dan janji suci pada Neng Spock di Vulcan. Homo-alert, sugestif, T-rated untuk kemesuman yang terketik jelas, dan OOC-ness untuk mendukung plot._

_**Dibuat untuk challenge Science (Fan)Fiction Day Challenge oleh Ambudaff**_

_Note : abaikan sense of judulnya_

**.**

**.**

"Dia dalam masalah?" tanya Sulu. Standard.

"_Nope._" jawab Kirk.

"Planet New Vulcan diserang Romulan sekampung _lagi_?" tanya Sulu lagi. Agak aneh.

"Bukan." jawab Kirk lagi.

"…Spock hamil…?" tanya Sulu lagi dan lagi. Mulai ngawur.

"_Hell no!_ Aku selalu pakai pengaman kualitas Saturnus!" teriak Kirk, kali ini berhasil bebas dari teror muka mesum dan mimisan kredit, "Lagipula terakhir kita cek, Spock masih memiliki _penis_."

Sulu mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "_Kau_ yang mengecek."

Kirk mendengus, "Betul juga. Aku akan membuatmu susah memiliki keturunan kalau berani mengecek _milik_ Spock." gumamnya sambil bersedekap.

"Jadi." Sulu berkacak pinggang, "Aku mendapatkan pehatianmu. Bisa jawab pertanyaanku?"

"Tadi kau bertanya?"

Sumpah demi kontselasi Andromeda yang kalau mau diukur dari ujung ke ujung maka hanya akan menghabiskan meteran satu galaksi, Sulu ingin sekali menjejalkan seluruh keturunan bermarga Kirk ke dalam _black hole_ terdekat. Sebenarnya ada bintang yang baru meledak tak jauh dari posisi mereka—_beberapa tahun cahaya dengan koordinat yang, kalau Sulu salah prediksi, paling hanya meleset satu atau dua derajat_—tetapi karena seluruh awak Starship Enterprise bisa mogok kerja kalau kapten mereka tersedot hilang, ya sudah, Sulu mengalah. Kecerdasan Asia-nya ternyata berhasil dikalahkan hati nurani.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal tolol barusan?" ulang Sulu, yang sempat dikacangi, "Dan apa yang terjadi pada Spock? Kau bertingkah—" pemuda peranakan Asia Timur itu menelan ludah, enggan mengingat bagaimana Kirk terbengong, senyum lebar, tertawa cabul, saliva berceceran, lalu jumpalitan empat kali dengan bonus kayang pasca mengakhiri telepon-antar-galaksi singkat dari Spock, "—aneh."

Andai kata 'aneh' cukup merepresentasikan aksi sakit jiwa Kirk barusan.

"Ugh. Aku—" mendadak wajah Kirk merah padam, "—kurasa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Astaga." Sulu mundur-mundur. Tidak biasa dengan ekspresi malu-malu-Klingon yang muncul di wajah Kirk barusan, "McCoy. Kau punya gelar dari bidang psikiatri?"

"Kau meragukanku?" Bones yang sedang khusyuk dengan kompres dingin di dengkul akhirnya ikut campur dalam pembicaraan imbisil ini, "Aku terbiasa menghadapi penyakit kejiwaan Kirk semenjak dia masih _agak_ muda. Mulai dari sindrom narsistik, psikopatik, pasca-trauma sampai yang terakhir dia akui—" si Dokter Tampan geleng-geleng kepala, "—aku pikir otaknya akan sedikit ringan setelah dia mengaku kepada kita se-pesawat, kalau dia _homo_."

Sulu mengusap dada sendiri, "Positif sesuatu yang sangat hebat dikatakan oleh Spock. Sesuatu yang sangat.. Ew, sugestif, sampai-sampai Kirk jumpalitan seperti tadi."

"Hm." perhatian Bones teralih pada Kirk.

Oke, mungkin pembaca yang budiman mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, mengingat pembicaraan ketiga makhluk kece kita di atas sangat tidak menjelaskan.

Hari yang biasa-biasa saja di Bumi menjelang Natal, tahun 60-an. 2260, tepatnya. Semua gereja versi _science fiction_ kompakan untuk _open house_. Santa-santa hologram ditempatkan di pusat keramaian. Permen dan kue jahe bergantungan melawan gravitasi di antara jatuhnya salju. Masyarakat berpakaian ala Lady Gaga dan G-Dragon berseliweran di setapak kota. Merah dan hijau mendominasi lampu-lampu dengan kesan futuristik yang kental. Dan, di malam yang seharusnya kudus dengan misa dan doa, Kirk malah sibuk menyeret Sulu dan Bones lalu menjejalkan mereka ke dalam _shuttle._

Untung mayoritas anggota Starfleet penganut agnostik.

Misi mereka kali ini ada dua. Pertama, _main quest_, yaitu membawa Spock yang baru-baru ini pulang kampung untuk merayakan Natal bersama keluarga—_abaikan_—kembali ke Bumi untuk rapat misi yang sifatnya _top secret_. Kedua, _side quest_, karena Kirk ngotot ingin berciuman dengan Spock tepat ketika malam pergantian tahun di bawah bulan planet Vulcan (Kirk harus siap-siap kecewa karena Vulcan _tidak punya_ bulan). Tentu saja hal kedua dibantah oleh Bones dan Sulu—_kau tidak terlalu tolol, 'kan, untuk tahu rotasi dan revolusi tiap planet berbeda?_—dan dijawab oleh Kirk_—tenang, aku bawa kalender dan jam beker waktu bumi_—lalu menyisakan 'KRIK' yang cukup panjang.

Meninjau pada kedua misi tersebut di atas, pergilah tiga serangkai ini menggunakan _shuttle_ mini yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu kandasnya hubungan Spock dan Uhura. Zaman ketika mereka harus ke planet Kronos untuk melibatkan diri dalam konfrontasi langsung melawan Benedict Cumberbatch, eh, Khan. Ini rahasia, namun kabarnya inilah cikal bakal tumbuhnya benih-benih cinta di antara Kirk dan Spock. Uhuk—kembali ke narasi. Di tengah perjalanan, Spock di ujung alam semesta sana melakukan panggilan melalui telepon umum antargalaksi dengan pulsa luar biasa mahal, untuk berkata—

"Spock sedang masa _ponfarr_?"

Dengan sangat dramatis, Kirk menoleh.

Bones yang dipelototi sebegitu lalimnya hanya bisa membatin—_bener tebakan gue_.

"_Ponfarr_?" Sulu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Bones, heran karena Sulu, si orang Asia yang menyukai senam, ilmu botani, anggar bahkan senjata kuno, memiliki wawasan cetek tentang Vulcan.

Sulu menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Kita butuh tokoh yang pura-pura tidak tahu sehingga kau bisa menjelaskannya pada pembaca, McCoy. Kau tidak ingin cerita ini isinya narasi semua, 'kan?"

"Ah. _So._" mendehem, Bones mengacungkan telunjuknya, "Ponfarr, mengacu pada istilah dalam bahasa Vulcan, adalah sebuah siklus alami terkait reproduksi kaum Vulcan." agar lebih terlihat pintar dan dramatis, Bones berdiri dan berjalan dengan terpincang. Dengkul memarnya masih menyisakan rasa cenat-cenut—"Setiap tujuh tahun sekali, Vulcan janta—err, _pria_. Jangan pelototi aku seperti itu, Jim, aku tidak pernah menganggap Vulcan sebagai musang sekalipun fenomena reproduksi mereka mirip—_cough_—dan _wanita_ akan merasa bergairah."

"Tujuh tahun sekali?" suara Sulu terdengar kaget. Ia langsung menepuk pundak Kirk penuh simpati, "Aku turut berduka untukmu."

"Dengar dulu." sela Bones, "Faktanya, kaum Vulcan tetap bisa melakukan hubungan seks di luar siklus ini. Hanya saja, ketika mereka dalam masa _ponfarr,_ masa dimana mereka bereproduksi, mereka memiliki kencenderungan yang sangat tinggi untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bersifat kekerasan. Terutama Vulcan pria, yang mengalami ketidakseimbangan hormon yang membuat kekuatan mereka berlipat ganda."

Sulu meng-O.

"Para Vulcan akan mengalami kesakitan fisik, semakin melemah, mudah marah, menjadi beringas, haus darah, dan pada akhirnya—" dengan nada misterius, Bones mendekatkan wajahnya secara tiba-tiba ke depan wajah Sulu, "—mereka akan mati."

"…kau perlu gosok gigi, McCoy."

Bones abai, "Intinya, Spock yang dalam masa _ponfarr_ hanya punya dua pilihan." ucapnya sambil mengacungkan dua jari ala symbol perdamaian, "Bercinta atau mati."

"Terdengar bagus untuk judul _blue film_." sambar Sulu tanpa ada rasa prihatin sama sekali, "Jadi, _Capt_, benarkah Spock mengatakan hal tersebut dan si _ponfarr_ ini menjadi alasanmu untuk melakukan tindak akrobatik barusan?"

Kirk mengangguk lemah, "Dia membutuhkanku."

"Spock membutuhkanmu untuk membuahinya? Setahuku dia setengah-manusia-setengah-Vulcan. Mau jadi apa anak kalian nanti? Tiga-perempat-manusia-seperempat-Vulcan? Aku yakin telinganya tidak akan tajam lagi. Aku bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan proses kelahirannya." komentar si Asia panjang lebar, "Tetapi hei, apa itu artinya aku akan segera menjadi seorang paman?"

Sebagai jawabannya, sebuah tembakan laser dosis paling rendah menghantam jidat Sulu. Setidaknya ia akan diam selama lima menit ke depan.

"Hmph—aku harus segera ke Vulcan, Bones." gumam Kirk dengan nada frustrasi, "Tetapi. Kita—" ia terdiam sambil melihat ke luar jendela pesawat mini yang terhalang kabut berwarna merah jambu, "—dimana?"

Bones kembali menghela napas, "Andai aku tahu, Jim. Andai aku tahu."

Oh, narasi di atas masih ada bagian lanjutannya dan ini dia!

Pasca telepon maut yang membuat Kirk rabies sementara, hal yang buruk pun terjadi. Keberadaan Sulu sudah pasti mempertipis kemungkinan mereka terhisap _black hole_, tersedot gravitasi megaplanet, terjebak badai kosmik sampai keserempet meteor, tetapi kalkulasi mereka tidak memasukkan kemungkinan 'Kirk melakukan aksi jumpalitan'. Sudah tahu pesawat ini tidak didesain sesuai antropometri manusia, masih saja melakukan kegiatan tolol yang berakibat siku nista Kirk menyenggol tombol _itu_. Iya. Tombol keramat. Warna merah. Dengan tulisan, '_don't touch me_'.

.

(_Warp _9. Kecepatan maksimal. Sulu bahkan tidak sempat memasukkan koordinat.)

("AAA—")

(Gelembung terbentuk di sekeliling pesawat dan alat transportasi antar-nebula-antar-galaksi yang tak lain cucu teknologi _Phoenix_ itu melesat dengan teknologi FTL berkecepatan 1,62 triliun kilometer / jam.)

("—AAAA-AAAAA-!")

_._

Akhirnya, dengan teori fisika kuantum, termodinamika, kecepatan dan percepatan, hukum kekekalan energi, bilangan Avogadro dan ilmu kosmologi yang bersatu apik menjadi pesawat berkemampuan melesat dengan satuan tahun cahaya, terdamparlah ketiga awak Enterprise ini di sebuah planet antah berantah. Pesawat mini mereka menembus atmosfer yang penuh kerikil bening seperti kristal es sebelum menghantam kubangan besar yang ternyata seperti _jelly-O_. Mereka sempat bergulingan ketika alat transportasi mereka membal beberapa kali sampai akhirnya nyusruk di pepohonan.

Boro-boro di-_beam,_ pesawatnya keburu mencium permukaan planet.

Kabar baik : udara di planet ini sama sekali tidak beracun. Pepohonan yang tumbuh hanya setinggi dua kaki dengan warna biru cerah. Tanahnya licin dan berlendir dengan warna merah jambu. Intinya, mereka bisa melakukan inspeksi tanpa memerlukan pakaian anti-teror.

Kabar buruk : "Whoa, kita berada jauh sekali dari lintasan tujuan kita." ujar Sulu, "Dan, tidak, Kirk, jangan tanya _seberapa jauh_. Kita tidak bicara dalam standard kilometer."

Kirk nyengir, "Lalu, apa ada kerusakan yang berarti?"

"Tidak parah, aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menyambung beberapa kabel yang putus. Dan aku butuh solder." Sulu berkata seolah memperbaiki pesawat itu sama gampangnya dengan merakit Gundam, "Bagusnya, kita masih ada di Alpha Quadrant. Cuma, bahan bakar kita sudah menipis. Kita harus mencari posko Starfleet kecuali kau mau menggali sampai menemukan _recourse_ yang tepat."

Bones angkat tangan, "Aku yang urus logistik." dengan cepat ia menjadi _volunteer_, jangan sampai mereka makan buah atau daun beracun karena Kirk asal cabut apapun yang tumbuh.

"Kita berpencar, Bones. Sulu, tetap siaga, mungkin aku dan Bones akan kembali secara tiba-tiba." ujar Kirk sambil membenahi peralatan tempurnya, "_Beam_ dengan akurat."

Sulu melambaikan tangan, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Dengan begitu, dimulailah petualangan penuh darah dan air mata di sebuah planet antah berantah.

.

.

.

Bones yang tidak suka lama-lama berjauhan dengan infus dan pisau bedah memutuskan untuk segera mengumpulkan sumber daya alam. Ilmu kedokteran dan wawasan herbal jelas memberikannya kemudahan untuk menyeleksi mana yang layak makan dan mana yang justru akan memakan. Seperti tumbuhan setinggi lima meter, berbentuk bunga, dengan lendir berbau asam menetes—coret kembang kematian itu dari daftar belanjaan. Ia terus menjelajahi hutan warna-warni tersebut sambil menenteng karung goni yang—entah dia temukan dimana, dengan sabit primitif untuk membacok batang.

Lain halnya dengan Kirk yang bergantung pada teknologi canggih. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang bermata biru itu sibuk mengarahkan jam tangan serbagunanya ke arah benda apapun yang menurutnya asing. Kamera yang tertanam di dalam _gadget_ akan menangkap gambar secara tiga dimensi yang akan memproses data dan TADA, muncul informasi dalam bentuk hologram dan suara. Kirk yang dimabuk cinta mengubah suara _default_ menjadi suara Spock. Dan, ahem, sering memaksa si _device_ malang untuk mendesah-desah erotis ketika ia sedang menjalani _long distance relationship_ antar-nebula. Oke, cukup.

Perjalanannya menggunakan kaki ternyata tidak baik bagi hidung. Planet ini memiliki suhu ekstrim dingin. Embun di sini membentuk kristal es. Kabut merah muda menghalangi pandangan. Air di kubangan sepertinya bukan H2O mengingat bentuknya yang begitu kenyal. Kirk mengusap-usap lengannya yang mulai menggigil. Lidahnya kering. Matanya merah. Udaranya memang tidak beracun, tetapi terlalu kering untuk selaput lendir manusia oplosan Bumi. Kirk mulai mengusap-usap hidung dan menarik napas, panjang, panjang, panja-aa-aaa-ng dan—"HUACHEEHHH!"

Bersin. Ingusnya berjatuhan. Suaranya menggema di antara kerikil es yang bertaburan.

"_Sh*t!_" umpatnya sambil meratapi ingus yang bercucuran, "Ternyata sekejam-kejamnya musim dingin berbadai salju di Alaska tidak lebih kejam daripada ibu tiri." ucap Kirk ngawur.

Namun untung tak dapat dijemput, Malang dekat dengan Surabaya, suara bersin Kirk yang _awesome _barusan menjadi awal dari tragedi di planet antah berantah. Suara yang membuat danau-air-_jelly-O_ barusan menggelegak. Kirk langsung waspada. Ia mundur menjauhi gumpalan kental tersebut—dan menganga ketika 'air' berwarna ajaib barusan _naik_. Benar-benar _naik_ seperti tsunami. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kirk sadar kalau mereka barusan tidak jatuh di atas kubangan, tetapi di atas _tubuh_ tumpukan alien penduduk sekitar yang kini menampakkan diri.

"NGOOOHHHHHHH!"

…Kirk cengok. Betapa makhluk ini memiliki teriakan yang tidak bonafid.

Mari kita perjelas situasinya. Ada Kirk, berdiri melompong dengan senapan laser di pinggang yang belum dicas. Lalu di depannya, ada ceruk raksasa yang ternyata tempat tinggal alien berlendir. Kirk sendirian. Alien berlendir ratusan. Kirk bentuknya orang. Alien berlendir bentuknya siput sebesar orang. Kirk terbiasa menghadapi berbagai alien, baik berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi, ensiklopedia alam semesta, maupun film Man in Black. Hanya saja baru kali ini ia melihat ada alien berbentuk Katsuyu—psst, di waktu senggang Kirk baca _mangascan _Naruto untuk mengetahui apa Sasuke sudah pulang ke Konoha.

"Err—_halo?_"

"NGOH!" sapaan Kirk dibalas dengan ngoh-an oleh si kepala suku alien berlendir. Bentuknya beda. Kepala suku itu badannya lebih besar, coraknya lebih norak, dan ngoh-annya terdengar berwibawa.

Kirk buru-buru mengarahkan _device-_nya dan senyum-senyum najong ketika suara Spock artifisial memberikannya penjelasan, "Spesies non-humanoid dengan kode NX-152-SPEC-0X6 dari planet es di sistem Beta Lyrae. Ciri fisik, tubuh dengan panjang 1,5 – 3 meter, selalu lembab, tidak memiliki organ gerak, dan berpindah dengan cara melata. Bentuknya seperti _molusca_ di Bumi, memiliki rentang hidup pendek dan peka terhadap cahaya. Mereka hidup berkoloni, mencintai perdamaian dan memiliki budaya primitif." lalu alat itu memperlihatkan gambar si—Kirk memutuskan untuk menyebutnya Siput-boy.

_Butuh berapa ton garam untuk menghanguskan siput sebesar dan sebanyak ini?_

Kita tanya Galileo.

"Mereka takut terhadap cahaya, jadi.. Ah sial, aku lupa bawa senter." gumam Kirk sambil menepuk jidat. Sesuatu yang membuat Siput-boy Kepala Suku mengesot dengan kecepatan mengerikan ke arah Kirk. Melotot, Kirk mengambil langkah mundur. Namun apa daya—"HUACHEHH!"—pilek pula yang membuatnya gagal kabur. Kirk kembali memaki tanpa suara ketika produksi ingusnya menjadi dua kali lipat karena suhu rendah. Cairan bening, kental, kuning kehijauan dan memerangkap gelembung udara itu menggantung bebas. Hal yang membuat si Siput-boy Kepala Suku meng-ngoh lagi.

Kali ini ratusan Siput-boy sekampung ikut mengesot, mengelilingi Kirk dengan cepat, ingatkan Kirk kalau siput di Bumi itu terkenal lamban, "Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Kirk sambil mengelap ingusnya dengan punggung tangan, "HUACEH! Ini tidak membantu! Hei, turunkan aku!" panik, Kirk menjerit saat tubuhnya digelundungkan di atas tubuh salah satu Siput-boy. Ia hendak menarik senapan laser, namun urung ketika diingatnya kalau spesies alien tak bertulang ini cinta perdamaian. Kirk kembali menatap nanar ke arah jam tangan supernya dan mengharapkan penjelasan akan kericuhan ini.

"Dewa! Dewa! Dewa!"—dengan baik hatinya, si jam tangan memberikan translasi.

Kirk cengok, "Dewa?"

"Dewa penyelamat! Bersin agung! Lendir suci!"—jam bilingual itu kembali mengartikan.

"_What the hell_—whoa!" Kirk kembali teriak ketika ia digelundungkan lagi di atas kulit dingin berpori besar dan berlendir merah jambu itu, "EW, menijikkan!"

"Penjelasan singkat dari Ensiklopedia Alam Semesta bab Seni dan Budaya. Spesies yang tinggal di planet ekstrim dingin ini menganggap benda apapun yang tidak sejenis dari mereka namun bisa mengeluarkan lendir berwarna bening adalah dewa. Mereka juga menganggap suara bersin adalah terompet surga yang kelak akan menyelamatkan tempat tinggal mereka dari kehancuran. Konsep kepercayaan yang mereka anut bersifat turun temurun dan terkadang melibatkan persembahan bagi Dewa mereka." ucap si jam tangan serba guna, lengkap dengan _sound effect_ buku tertutup.

Kirk pasrah ketika tubuh-tubuh besar itu, yang ternyata bisa membentuk tangan-tangan kenyal dari dagingnya yang tak berbentuk, mengusap hidungnya berkali-kali. Tangan itu baru akan menyingkir ketika ingus Kirk membasahi. Lalu berganti tangan yang lain. Kemudian mereka akan meng-NGOH dengan keras setiap kali Kirk bersin. Suasana menjadi sangat heboh ketika mereka mulai menyingkir dan Siput-boy Kepala Suku mengesot dengan seekor Siput-boy berukuran manusia balita di belakangnya. Seketika tangan-tangan berlendir barusan menjauhi hidung Kirk. Tubuhnya dikembalikan ke atas tanah.

"Ngoh, ngoh-ngoh-ngoh, NGOH!"

Hening sejenak.

"NGO-OO-OOO-HHH!"

Kembali suasana ricuh. Kirk yang panik langsung melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Demi lendir suci sang Dewa Penyelamat, kami akan persembahkan seorang perawan untuk dibuahi sang Dewa!" hening ikutan sejenak, "SANG DEWA! SANG DEWA! SANG DEWA!"—Kirk bersumpah ada nada _puas_ dalam translasi barusan, atau karena ia menggunakan suara Spock yang sarat satirisme?

"TIDAK!" teriak Kirk sambil mundur-mundur dari kerumunan alien siput tersebut, "Satu-satunya keperawanan yang akan kurenggut hanya milik Spock seorang!" sambil berkata demikian, Kirk pun lari tunggang langgang. Sayangnya, kecepatan larinya kalah jago kalau melawan ngesot-an Siput-boy. Tahu dengan resiko ruas tulang punggung hancur kalau sampai ketiban, Kirk melakukan aksi lari zig-zag, lompat di beberapa titik, koprol ketika mampu, dan salto tiga puluh tiga kali. Aksi yang sangat heroik dan menegangkan itu berakhir ketika ia melihat pesawat dengan pintu membuka.

"BONES!"

"Jim! Sedikit lagi! Kemarilah!" teriak Bones, epik.

"_I won't make it, _Bones!" suara Kirk terdengar sangat lemah dan dramatis seiring langkahnya melambat, "Pergilah tanpaku!" ujarnya ala film-film _action_ di akhir klimaks.

"Oh, yasudah. Oke. Sulu, yuk?" Bones pun menutup pintu pesawat.

"KOK GITU SIH REAKSINYA! NGGAK SAYANG SAMA TEMEN!" dan teriakan Kirk pun kembali penuh tenaga. Larinya pun _full speed_. Ia cengkram gagang pintu pesawat dan membukanya penuh amarah, "KALIAN JAHAT!" teriaknya sembari membanting pintu layaknya anak SMA baru ditolak kencan.

Di dalam ada Sulu yang sedang menyeruput _ocha _panas. Lengkap dengan gelas tembikar.

"Selamat datang."

Kirk bersungut-sungut sambil duduk di balik kemudi. Bones nyengir sambil meletakkan karung berisi pisang-planet-lain sambil pasang sabuk pengaman. Sulu menghabiskan teh Jepang-nya sebelum memasukkan koordinat tujuan. Mereka buru-buru pencet tombol ini-itu dan tarik tuas sana-sini dengan mimik serius yang dipaksakan. Pesawat mereka naik secara vertikal dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa menimbulkan polusi, lalu ber-_warp _sehingga figur futuristik tersebut hilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkan koloni Siput-boy yang menatap nanar akan kepergian Dewa Penyelamat mereka.

…dan meng-NGOH penuh penghayatan.

.

.

.

"Kita akan digantung terbalik oleh Pike di menara _Starfleet Command._" suara Sulu memecah hening.

Kirk menghela napas, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita melanggar _Prime Directive_ dan kita belum dipecat." balasnya dengan nada santai.

"Iya, tetapi diturunkan kelas jabatan." sembur Bones, "Itu artinya gaji pokok dan tunjangan prestasi plus bonus tahunan berbanding lurus."

"Kau lebih memikirkan uang bulanan daripada harga diri?" tanya Sulu dengan nada tidak percaya.

Bones hanya angkat bahu, "Harga sembako lebih tinggi dari harga diri."

"Lagipula harga diri tidak bisa dimakan." dukung Kirk sambil mengangguk mantap.

Sulu rasanya ingin menjambaki rambut mereka berdua. Rugi kalau menjambak diri sendiri. Sudahlah rasanya sakit, ada kemungkinan membuat IQ turun.

Tragedi Dewa Ingusan, dalam makna harafiah, berakhir dengan tragis di pihak para Siput. Untung bagi tim Enterprise Ceria. Trio Starfleet berhasil melarikan _confiscated civilian vessel_ mereka dengan aman terkendali. Kini mereka berjuang untuk kembali ke lintasan yang benar sambil ngemil pisang-planet-antah-berantah yang berhasil dipetik oleh Bones. Ternyata rasanya lebih manis sekalipun warna ungu terangnya membuat Sulu hilang nafsu makan. _Anyway_, mereka pasti dapat masalah karena membiarkan _shuttle _mereka terlihat oleh rakyat Planet Siput. Mengingatkan Kirk pada skandal planet Nibiru—

"Spock pasti akan tertawa ketika tahu alasan keterlambatan kita." celetuk Sulu, "Kapten-mu jumpalitan. Tak akan ada alasan yang lebih baik."

"Sulu, _please_." keluh Kirk, "Lindungi harga diriku dengan memikirkan alasan yang lebih keren, oke?"

Sulu tertawa mengejek, "Dan kukira kau berpikir harga dirimu tak bisa dimakan."

"Tidak berlaku di depan calon pendamping hidupku. Sekarang, ayolah, kita pikirkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk kuberikan kepada Spock." Kirk mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan nada tegas.

"Badai kosmik."

Mendengarnya, Kirk tersenyum puas.

"Bagus, Bones. Alasan sejenis itu yang aku inginkan!"

"Maksudku, badai kosmik, _for real_." ulang Bones dengan nada suara sengaja dibuat misterius, "Kita sedang menghadapi badai kosmik. Sekarang juga. Di sini."

Sulu mendelik, "Apa kita akan kedatangan empat orang _superhero_ yang bisa menghilang, jadi batu, berapi-api dan elastis seperti kond—"

"Sulu, Jim, aku serius." ulang Bones.

"…aku bahkan tidak berkomentar." protes Kirk pundung.

"Kita _terjebak _dalam badai kosmik."

Badai kosmik_,_ adalah sebuah fenomena meningkatnya intensitas partikel kosmik dan/atau gelombang elektromagnetik pada ruang hampa—yang sebenarnya tidak sehampa hati Kirk selama ditinggal Spock.

Peristiwa ini terjadi karena beberapa faktor. Sebut saja, dua galaksi yang tabrakan, meledaknya sebuah bintang, radiasi sisa _big bang_, dan berbagai macam alasan astronomi lainnya. Skala badai yang mengombang-ambingkan _shuttle_ Trio Enterprise kali ini tidak besar _(ditengarai karena besarnya jumlah foton yang menghasilkan radiasi di luar angkasa)_ namun sukses mengacaukan sistem komunikasi dan radar. Belum lagi hujan partikel seukuran bola _baseball_ yang menyerang permukaan pesawat mereka. Ketiga pemuda di balik tuas dan tombol berusaha semampunya untuk menghindari partikel berukuran besar—bisa mampus mereka kalau Scotty dan Chekov mendapati bayi mereka pulang cacat.

Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat kericuhan baru di ruang kemudi.

'_Whoa, bukan tombol yang itu!' _ '_Jim, manuvermu kenapa jadi payah, sih?' 'Yang benar dong arahnya!' 'BELOKNYA DUA DERAJAT SAJA, BODOH!' _ '_ Jangan sentuh pisangku, Bones!'_ '_ Astaga, arah Vulcan kemana, sih?_'_ 'Radar apa kabar?' ' Warp! Sekarang!' 'Kau mau celaka, ya?' 'PULANGKAN SAJA AKU KE RUMAH ORANG TUAKU!' 'Nanti dulu, temani aku ngapel!'—_dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

Entah dengkul nista siapa yang, untuk kedua kalinya, memencet tombol merah bertuliskan '_don't touch me_' yang terkutuk.

.

.

"Rasanya perang melawan _Vengeance_ dulu tidak se-membuat-capek ini." keluh Bones. Kali ini ia mengompres dengkul kirinya, "Aku benar-benar butuh liburan."

"Mau ngapel saja susahnya seperti melawan Narada." Sulu mengiyakan secara tidak langsung, "Kali ini aku harus memperbaiki radar." ucapnya dengan nada muram—mungkin lebih susah daripada merakit Gundam _high-grade kit _Wing Zero _custom _1/100 lengkap dengan lampu—"Kali ini kita harus segera ke posko Starfleet terdekat. Bensin sekarat."

"Semoga tidak ada badai kosmik lagi." ucak Kirk penuh penghayatan, "Nah, apa kita harus berpencar lagi, Bones?" tanya sang kapten tengil sambil mempersiapkan diri dengan _space suit_-nya. Kadar oksigen dan nitrogen di planet antah berantah _season_ dua ini sangat tipis. Gravitasinya pun satu setengah kali Bumi. Ditambah adanya unsur metana menambah alasan untuk mengenakan pengaman tambahan. Sulu sedang membantu Bones mengenakan masker pernafasan ketika Kirk dengan semena-mena membuka pintu dan kabur tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua rekannya.

"…mesin _beam _kita mampus, lho." gumam Sulu, mengomentari ketidakmampuan pesawat mereka untuk melakukan teleportasi awak kabin, "_Not to mention we lost our communication system_."

Bones angkat bahu, "Kirk 'kan kecoak. Dia pasti kembali hidup-hidup walau tidak utuh."

Sementara kedua rekannnya bergosip, Kirk mulai menjelajahi planet ini. Sebelas-dua belas dengan planet sebelumnya, ternyata. Sepanjang mata memandang yang ada hanya gelap dan hampa. Entah karena sudah malam atau memang di sini atmosfernya juga tipis. Kirk memandang kagum pada gunung dan bukit yang menjulang tinggi. Bebatuan berwarna abu pekat yang berasap. Empat bulan berukuran vatiatif dengan warna hijau lumut dan biru tua. Semua di planet ini serba monokrom. Membuat Kirk ingin membuat surat wasiat lalu bunuh diri.

Tabung oksigen _built in_ di dalam _space suit_ membuat Kirk bisa menikmati jalan sore di atas tanah berkerikil tajam sewarna batu obsidian. Disadarinya ada sebuah pemukiman, tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya mengamati. Namun berhubung jalan kaki di sini rasanya berat, agaknya butuh beberapa menit sampai Kirk bisa mencapainya. Ia tolah-toleh. Tidak ia temukan sumber daya alam yang tumbuh dari tanah. Padang pasir ini sangat gersang. Tanpa binatang dan tanaman. Tak ada pergerakan. Angin juga sama sekali tidak singgah. Kirk hampir mati bosan—

_Kresek!_

—kalau saja tidak ada ras _humanoid_ yang barusan membuat suara.

Kirk menoleh. Ia menemukan sosok selayaknya manusia bumi dengan tinggi tak jauh beda dengannya. Tubuhnya semampai dan berkurva. Bagian torsonya terlihat lebih besar daripada manusia bumi. Terlihat lipatan daging keras di bagian lehernya. Seperti insang. Telapak tangan alien berjari delapan itu juga memiliki selaput. Yang jelas, Kirk berani taruhan kalau alien yang terpaut jarak tiga meter dengannya itu _perempuan_. Namanya _womanizer_ antar-nebula-antar-galaksi, mau tak mau sikap _gentleman _keserempet ganjen muncul juga dalam saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hai!" teriak Kirk, agak keras mengingat suara (mestinya) terhantar lebih lama daripada di bumi.

Alien itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Kirk merasa tak punya pilihan selain menggantungkan hidup pada jam tangannya.

"Spesies Kahi. Ras _humanoid_ dari planet Souperia IX di sistem Xendi Sabu. Ciri fisik, alien ini memiliki bentuk menyerupai manusia, namun sebenarnya amfibi. Tubuhnya dilapisi kulit keras dan sisik. Organ penapasan mereka paru-paru dan insang. Paru-paru unik mereka memiliki kemampuan mengubah metana menjadi oksigen. Kahi hidup dalam kelompok dan memiliki peran dalam kelompok tersebut. Sistem budaya dan kepercayaan mereka masih tergolong primitif dan dianut secara turun temurun."

Kirk nyengir. Lagi-lagi spesies dengan budaya ketinggalan zaman. Salah-salah dia diikat terbalik di totem terdekat dan dibakar hidup-hidup sebagai persembahan.

Kembali ke Kahi perempuan barusan. Lumayan cakep buat ukuran alien. Pemuda tampan asal Bumi itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perkenalan. Namun apa daya, bukan sapaan balik yang Kirk dapatkan, si Kahi barusan malah berteriak melengking dengan frekuensi yang tidak manusiawi. Kirk yang khawatir gendang telinganya pecah mendadak langsung menutup kuping—lupa kalau sedang pakai helm _space suit_. Kelengahan itu membuatnya tak sadar kalau alien itu sudah bergerak cepat, kini berdiri tepat di depannya, memelototinya dengan mata amfibi dalam jarak dekat. _SEREM, BRO!_

"Waduh?"

Namun tidak lebih seram daripada si Kahi yang mendadak mencuatkan tangan dari ketiak dan sisi perutnya—dan kesemua tangan yang tidak sempat Kirk hitung langsung main tampar.

_PLAK- PLAK- PLAK- PLAK- PLAK- PLAK- PLAK!_

"ADUH!"—_PLAK_—"SAKIT!"—_PLAKPLAK_—"HELMKU!"_—PLAKPLAKPLAK!_

"Penjelasan singkat dari Ensiklopedia Alam Semesta bab Seni dan Budaya. Spesies Kahi memiliki enam tangan yang tersimpan di balik lipatan sisiknya. Tangan tambahan ini digunakan hanya dalam keadaan mendesak. Dalam budaya Kahi, melambaikan tangan atau menjabat tangan dapat diartikan pelecehan yang sangat serius. Terlebih jika dilakukan terhadap Kahi yang belum pernah bereproduksi." ucap si jam tangan serba guna, lengkap dengan _sound effect_ buku tertutup. Yang Kirk tidak paham, kenapa _gadget-_nya ini selalu terlambat memberikan info.

"Hei, dengarkan aku—ADUH!" Kirk cepat-cepat menggenggam kedua tangan Kahi tersebut—dua paling atas—sambil menatap dalam-dalam pada sepasang mata yang berkedipnya vertikal itu. Khas amfibi—"Saya datang dengan damai, saya tidak menginginkan friksi apapun, tatap mata saya!" ucap Kirk ala drama Korea di mana pemerannya di ambang putus, "Saya, tidak, menginginkan, kekerasan."

Kahi itu mengerjap. Vertikal sekali, horizontal sekali. Kelopak mata dua lapis karena tuntutan habitat.

Lalu—_PLAKPLAKPLAKPLAKPLAK!_

"AHUNG!"

Kirk ditabok bertubi-tubi. Kahi itu melarikan diri ke arah pemukiman dan meninggalkan Kirk yang kalap karena helm-nya sempat longgar. Alamat 'lewat' dia kalau menghirup metana berlebih. Satu ruangan dengan Bones yang baru kentut saja rasanya mau mampus. Kirk yang terlalu sibuk dengan helm tidak sadar kalau ia sudah dikelilingi puluhan Kahi. Lengkap dengan kepala desa yang bawa-bawa tombak bersinar. Melihat ekspresi tidak enak dan delapan tangan bercuatan dari rombongan Kahi, jelas Kirk jiper juga. Ia menatap horor kepada Kahi lelaki yang memberikan gestur dengan tangannya.

"Kahi tidak memiliki bahasa dan suara. Mereka berkomunikasi dengan gelombang ultrasonik yang hanya dapat didengar oleh sesamanya." Kirk hampir terlonjak ketika jam tangan supernya mulai bersuara. Makin menyindir, makin sinis. Besok-besok mungkin ia akan ganti pakai suara Uhura—"Penalti dari melambaikan tangan kepada Kahi perempuan adalah menjadi pejantan dan menikahinya dengan adat dan norma setempat." mendengarnya, Kirk mengernyitkan dahi dan ber-_WTF _ sambil memelototi si _gadget_, "Adapun pernikahan dan aktivitas menyangkut reproduksi akan dilakukan di dalam air."

"SIAPA YANG MENCIPTAKAN PERATURAN _RANDOM_ SEMACAM INI?" teriak Kirk frustasi—berhasil membuat komplotan alien di hadapan menganggapnya sebagai ancaman.

Singkat cerita, Kirk yang entah kenapa begitu sial, dibekuk oleh dua Kahi berbadan atletis bin _six pacts_ dan digelandang ke arah permukiman. Ia dapat merasakan oksigen di dalam tabung makin menipis dan hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuh jangkungnya dibaringkan di atas altar persembahan.

Andai ia mati, setidaknya ia tidak mati perjaka.

Kirk menatap langit hitam dengan empat bulan yang berjejer. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang. Sesaat sebelum maut menjemput, maka kau akan mengalami kelebat-kelebat kenangan. Momen ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Spock, pertengkaran perdana, pernyataan cinta, ciuman di bawah bulan purnama. Masa lalu itu berputar-putar bagaikan angin putting beliung. Kirk dapat melihat cahaya sangat terang ketika ia merasa nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk. Putih, memaksa matanya terpicing, menyilaukan—_dan apakah yang terbang itu malaikat maut? Kenapa mukanya mirip Bones? _

"JIM!"

Oke, ternyata itu _memang _Bones—

"…Bones…"

"Tangkap dan pegang erat-erat!" suara dari atas terdengar seiring seutas… Tali tambang… Mendarat di atas dada Kirk. Ia tidak berhasil mencerna situasi dan manut saja saat disuruh menggenggam tali tersebut erat-erat, "Siap atau tidak, kami akan menarikmu! Jangan lepaskan, Jim!"

"Ap—_WHOA!_"

Kesadaran Kirk pulih sepenuhnya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya bergelantungan. Di atasnya pintu _shuttle_ mereka terbuka dan menampakkan Bones yang menggenggam ujung tali tambang. Di bawahnya eksis meja persembahan dan puluhan Kahi yang terlihat marah.

"TARIK AKU, BONES!"

Kirk panik bukan main ketika melihat para Kahi, dengan delapan tangan masing-masing, melemparinya dengan benda apapun yang terlihat _sangat_ keras.

.

.

"Makanya, jangan ganjen."

Kirk manyun ketika Bones melemparkan kompres dingin untuk Kirk meredam sakit di area lehernya. Ditabokin delapan tangan itu perih, Jendral!

"Mana aku tahu kalau budaya mereka absurd begitu." Kirk membela diri, kedua tangan sibuk kompres, kendali kapal sudah ia serahkan pada kemudi otomatis, "Adududuh, aku tidak bisa menoleh—"

"Baguslah, jadi kau tidak bisa selingkuh." tandas Sulu, membuat Kirk mengangkat alis. Sejak kapan si Jepang satu itu menjadi _icon_ kesetiaan tahun 2260?

"Bagaimana arah kita, Sulu?" tanya Bones sambil melirik radar yang agaknya sudah berfungsi, "Sudah memasukkan koordinat yang tepat, kan?"

Sulu mengangguk mantap, "Kita mengarah pada planet Ab-Tzenketh, planet keenam dari lima belas planet di sistem-bintang Alpha Quadrant, sektor Tzenketh."

"Whoa, kita akan piknik dengan alien bernama Tzenkethi?" tanya Kirk, penasaran, "Kudengar mereka spesies yang sangat menarik, bahkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya."

"_There goes our Cassanova_." keluh Bones, "Kau akan terlibat masalah lagi kalau kau genit, Jim."

"Hei, aku tidak bilang aku akan genit!" bantah Kirk cepat, "—tidak janji, sih."

Sulu mendecak, "Memang benar kalau rumornya, ras Tzenkethi itu ras paling indah seluruh jagad raya. Mereka _humanoid_, namun memiliki ciri hewan—aku lupa kucing atau kelinci, konon sih, mereka unyu." terang Sulu, mencoba menginat kalau-kalau zaman di akademi dia belajar spesies langka di planet-planet yang cukup terpencil, "Faktanya, rekaman yang pasti mengenai ras tersebut tidak eksis. Belum pernah ada yang benar-benar pergi ke planet itu dan berinteraksi dengan Tzenkethi."

"Akan seru kalau kita menjadi yang pertama berinteraksi dengan mereka." sambar Kirk dengan nada bersemangat. Sudah punya Spock yang sedang _ponfarr_ masih plarak-plirik. Dasar seme—

"Kabar baik lainnya—" Sulu memotong, "—ada sebuah posko federasi Starfleet tak jauh dari planet tersebut. _Starbase 621_."

Bones langsung bersemangat, "Bagus, kita bisa mengisi bahan bakar dan makan _bacon_!"

"Ha. Sayangnya kita harus mengistirahatkan mesin kita terlebih dahulu, McCoy. Kalau ada posko Starfleet, seharusnya Tzenkethi sudah biasa melihat pesawat asing melintas di atas pekarangan rumah mereka." ucap Sulu sambil bersiap dengan tombol-tombol di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu banyak soal planet ini, Sulu. Kenapa dua planet sebelumnya kau tidak memberi aku bocoran, sih?" tanya Kirk, menoleh sebadan-badan karena lehernya gagal beroperasi.

"_Kau_ yang membabi buta keluar." tuduh Bones tanpa tending aling-aling.

"Selain itu, kita tidak sempat melakukan _scanning_ sebelum melakukan pendaratan, 'kan?" tambah Sulu sambil sesekali memeriksa radar untuk memastikan mereka berada di jalan yang lurus, jalan yang diridhoi Tuhan semesta alam—"Kali ini, aku cukup yakin planet ini aman untuk menjadi tempat pendaratan. Ab-Tzenketh memiliki peradaban yang sudah cukup maju. Tidak jauh dengan kondisi Bumi sekarang. Namun mereka menghadapi satu masalah." Sulu angkat bahu, "Overpopulasi."

Kirk mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku bertaruh mereka tidak akan ramah."

"Lagi-lagi, masalah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Bumi." komentar Bones.

"Planet ini memiliki dua bulan, Vot-Tzenketh dan Lem-Tzenketh, salah satunya disebut _Royal Moon _yang konon katanya tanah kelahiran para Autrach, pemimpin mereka." Sulu terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa aku sangat familiar dengan kisah semacam ini."

"Sailor Moon." sambar Kirk cepat, "Kisah cinta _Princess _Serenity dan _Prince _Endimion—"

Sulu menjentikkan jari, "Brilian."

"Oke, bocah-telat-puber sekalian." tidak sabar, Bones memotong, "Aku ingin cepat mengisi bahan bakar, makan _bacon_ digoreng mentega dan berangkat ke Vulcan, oke? Bisa kita _warp_ sekarang?"

Kirk mencibir.

"Ayolah, Bones, sejak kapan _kau_ jadi pihak yang paling kangen Spock?".

.

.

"Aku tak percaya ini." gumam Kirk.

Sulu menghela napas, "Tahu begini, lebih baik aku terima ajakan Kegelapan untuk menjadi kaki tangan setan daripada _hang out_ di Enterprise."

"Sebegitu tidak cukupkah gajimu sampai kau berpikir untuk memiliki profesi sampingan?" tanya Bones dengan nada menyidik.

Ketiga pria Bumi yang masih mengenakan seragam khas Starfleet lengkap dengan _insignia_ itu sama-sama geleng-geleng kepala. Pasalnya, pendaratan darurat mereka sedikit-banyak meminta tumbal. Siapa sangka jeroan _shuttle_ tempat mereka berdesakan itu sudah terkena penyakit dalam akut—ditengarai akibat lemparan dari Kahi-Kahi jantan—dan membuat urat-urat mesin putus berjamaah. Pesawat mereka nyaris menyerempet gedung pemerintahan para Tzenkethi dan berakhir dengan jatuh bergulingan di lapangan rumput dengan kepulan asap. Kabar baiknya, tak ada korban jiwa.

Bones bersyukur karena mereka ditemukan oleh _raiders_ baik hati dan tepo seliro. Bukan sel tahanan yang mereka tempati, namun sejenis klinik sederhana namun penuh peralatan canggih. Setidaknya mereka bisa merawat luka minor dengan perangkat medis yang Bones kenal. Ia baru saja membebat lengan Sulu dan mengompret jidat Kirk. Namun sayang. Alat komunikasi mereka tewas bersama _shuttle _yang meledak tak lama setelah mereka melarikan diri. Planet ini juga terlalu jauh dengan _Sol System_ sehingga bahasa yang dikuasai tiga serangkai tidak termasuk dalam jasa translasi di Tzenketh.

Intinya, mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan bahasa tubuh.

Kini Kirk, Bones dan Sulu sedang duduk berjejer di sebuah dipan. Di hadapan mereka tersebutlah seorang, atau seekor, atau… Se-alien, dengan mata besar hitam mengerjap-ngerjap.

"…kau yakin mereka tidak mengerti bahasa kita?" bisik Kirk.

"Kalau mereka mengerti, sudah pasti mereka menyincangmu karena bilang mereka mirip _chukka idako_." jawab Sulu, balas berbisik.

"Kau bilang ras Tzenkethi itu campuran manusia dengan _kucing_ atau _kelinci_." kali ini Bones angkat bicara, "Prediksimu luar biasa melenceng."

"Aku sudah bilang, _aku tidak yakin_." balas Sulu tajam.

Kirk nyengir maksa, "Setidak-yakin-setidak-yakin-nya kau, kau sudah menyakiti _boku no kokoro_." helaan napas tidak selera, "Imajinasiku mengenai 'spesies paling menarik' hancur menjadi serpihan."

"Whoa. Kukira kau akan menganggap gurita itu seksi." komentar Bones, "_So ecchi_."

"Kalian berdua, hentikan menggunakan kosa kata Jepang dengan lidah Amerika." hardik Sulu.

Mereka bertiga kembali tersenyum paksa. Membuat Tzenkethi di hadapan mereka memiringkan kepala super besarnya.

Ras alien yang merupakan _native _planet Tzenketh adalah spesies _humanoid _dengan ciri fisik menyerupai gurita. Kepala mereka lonjong, licin, tak berambut, dengan ukuran tidak manusiawi. Tubuh mereka lurus panjang tanpa lekuk dengan cabang delapan yang digunakan untuk bergerak. Cabang-cabang ramping tersebut memiliki ujung-ujung penghisap berbentuk tabung yang kenyal. Kirk dapat melihat bagaimana alien tersebut menggunakan empat tentakel untuk berjalan dan empat lainnya berfungsi sebagai tangan. Baru kali ini ia menjadi saksi hidup gurita yang memiliki ruas tulang belakang.

"Kita harus menghubungi Spock. Minta jemput. Mumpung masih sama-sama di Alpha Quadrant." usul Bones, berasa Bima Sakti itu cuma selebar daun kelor, "Atau setidaknya, kita harus bisa mencapai _Starbase 621_ agar bisa menggunakan alat komunikasi di sana."

Sulu dan Kirk mengangguk setuju.

"Masalahnya, satu-satunya cara untuk pergi ke sana adalah dengan meminta bantuan mereka." jabar Bones lagi, "Jim, aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya, tetapi kau harus bisa melakukannya."

"_Wait_, kenapa aku?" protes Kirk tidak terima, "Sulu lebih pintar."

"Tetapi kau lebih tampan." jawab Sulu langsung.

Mendengarnya, Kirk langsung menyibak rambut pirangnya, "Kalau itu alasannya, bagaimana aku bisa menolak?" ujarnya _pede_ sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mudah sekali mengecohnya." bisik Sulu.

"Kau beruntung dia berpikir pakai tampang." balas Bones juga dalam bisikan.

Kedua orang pintar namun tidak minum Tolak Angin itu memperhatikan bagaimana gaya Kirk dalam (mencoba untuk) berkomunikasi dengan alien 50% gurita tersebut. Goyang kanan. Goyang kiri. Lambai tangan. _Body wave_. Tari gunyu. Sulu dan Bones berpandangan dan saling lempar cengir paksa. Buntut-buntutnya Kirk digelandang ke ruangan lain. Yang membuat dahi Bones berkerut bingung justru ekspresi senang (entah bagaimana ia bisa mendeskripsikan ekspresi tersebut dari muka gurita yang notabene selalu melotot dan monyong) terpatri di kepala alien tersebut.

Lalu terdengar teriakan penuh teror—"AHUNG! TIDAK! LEP-_cplokcplokcplok—_"

"…"

Muncul se-alien dari ruangan sebelah. Ngesot dengan delapan tentakel karena belum mampu beradaptasi dengan cara kerja alat gerak barunya.

_Please welcome, _James Tiberius Kirk versi separo gurita.

"NYA~HAHAHAHA!"

Sulu dan Bones menahan agar tidak ngakak _terlalu _binal. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit saja, Kirk yang dinobatkan sebagai pria paling ganteng se-Starfleet (versi dirinya sendiri), sudah disulap menjadi salah satu dari Tzenkethi. Satu-satunya ciri khas manusia yang melekat pada Kirk hanya mata birunya—yang membuatnya sebagai Tzenkethi sangat spesial karena _seluruh_ penghuni planet ini bermata hitam pekat. Kirk agaknya kesulitan karena tidak bisa berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Tzenkethi. Namun fisiologis mulutnya yang sudah berubah membuatnya kesulitan bicara bahasa manusia Bumi.

Sekalinya berusaha mengeluarkan suara, yang muncrat dari mulutnya malahan tinta. Tentu saja aksi barusan disambut tawa guling-guling.

"_Cplok-cplok-cplok!_"—maksudnya, 'TOLONG AKU!'—sayang tak ada yang paham.

Sulu dan Bones memutuskan duduk manis sembari main congklak.

Singkat cerita, Kirk yang berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan kaum Tzenkethi kini digiring keluar dari klinik. Kesalahpahaman singkat (terima kasih pada tari gurita yang Kirk lakoni) barusan berujung dengan penyuntikan sepihak. Tzenkethi yang kini merangkul tentakel Kirk mengira Kirk ingin mengubah diri menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Teknologi planet ini cukup maju soal _bodyparts,_ namun mundur soal budaya dan seni. Yang Kirk tidak tahu, sampai kapan efek cairan ungu berpendar kuning itu akan bertahan mengubah tubuh manusia seksinya.

Kirk dibawa jalan-jalan ke kota. Udara yang lembab, matahari yang bersinar oranye, suhu yang relatif rendah, seluruh elemen alam yang cocok dengan habitat gurita. Ia mati-matian berusaha tetap stabil dengan empat kaki barunya. Pasrah saja diseret-seret. Lumayan, _guide _gratisan. Kirk memperhatikan betapa padatnya populasi, kendaraan udara, gurita-gurita mini di taman, dan bangunan menjulang berwarna-warni yang berjejalan. Yang tidak Kirk mengerti, kenapa begitu banyak Tzenketi yang memperhatikan bokongnya sambil bisik-bisik. _Bahkan sebagai gurita pun dia homo—_

Dalam titik kepasrahannya, Kirk akhirnya tiba di lapangan luas dengan dekorasi heboh. Lampu pendar fluoresens dimana-mana. Sekalipun yang paling mencolok adalah gundukan yang ditutupi oleh kain besar. Kirk mengira apakah itu monumen yang akan diresmikan, mengingat banyaknya Tzenkethi yang hadir dan berebutan untuk melihat. Sesosok _humanoid_ muncul dari balik panggung sambil melambaikan tangan. Jelas, sosok berambut ala _Beatles_ dan kuping runcing itu membuat Kirk tersedak. Mirip dengan pujaan hatinya, bedanya hanya di kerut-kerut tanda penuaan yang menghiasi wajah lempengnya.

Yep. _Prime _Spock.

"Salam damai, saudara Tzenkethi!" seru Spock usia senja tersebut sambil memberikan salam khas kaum Vulcan—terlihat sangat salah tempat—"Sangat berbahagia, saya di sini, bisa hadir tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun." lalu kalimat tersebut langsung diterjemahkan dalam bahasa gurita.

Kirk _jawsdrop_.

"Senang sekali saya sebagai _ambassador _dari program 'Keluarga Berencana _Alpha Quadrant_' dapat hadir di planet ini untuk memberikan kampanye mengenai pentingnya mengontrol jumlah kelahiran. Seperti yang kita pahami, saudara-saudara Tzenkethi mengalami masalah overpopulasi. Untuk itulah, saya dan rekan-rekan Vulcan akan memperkenalkan beberapa metode _birth control_!" ucap _Prime _Spock dengan suara berapi-api sambil menyalakan hologram _power point_.

Sepanjang penjelasan mengenai 'Norma Keluarga Kecil Bahagia dan Sejahtera' ala Spock gaek, Kirk hanya bisa melongo. Pertanyaan pertama, 'Memangnya dia tidak kena sindrom _ponfarr_?' dan yang kedua, '_SEJAK KAPAN SPOCK MAU-MAUNYA MENGURUSI REPRODUKSI PLANET LAIN?_—apakah semua planet di Alpha Quadrant sedang kena musim kawin mendadak? Kirk butuh kompres. Serius. Tidak akan ia lupa pemandangan di planet Namec yang tak sengaja mereka lewati barusan. Puluhan alien hijau memuntahkan telur. Mungkin mereka sedang berencana menginvasi Bumi minggu depan.

Dan, _anyway_, demi apa si Spock Tua membawa-bawa benda elastis yang sangat Kirk kenal?

"Kita menamakan ini, kondom." kata _Prime_ Spock lantang sambil menarik-narik sarung lateks berbentuk tabung di tangannya, "Dipakai di organ reproduksi kaum lelaki untuk mencegah sperma memasuki rahim kaum perempuan."—maksudnya, Kirk _tahu_ gunanya kondom. TETAPI KENAPA CABANGNYA TIGA?

(…oh iya, dia sendiri belum mengecek penisnya setelah berubah jadi gurita…)

"Saya akan mempraktekkan bagaimana caranya menggunakan benda ini." kata _Prime _Spock lagi, "Apakah ada sukarelawan?"

Merasa inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari planet ini, Kirk menggurita-buta maju ke arah panggung. Ternyata punya empat tentakel cukup efektif untuk menyikut sesama. Lepas dari kenyataan kalau ia sudah tidak memiliki tulang—

_Prime _Spock sebenarnya ngeri melihat ada gurita ngesot-ngesot dengan kecepatan cahaya begitu, "Sungguh bersemangat sekali." komentarnya sambil merangkul Kirk, "Bisa Anda perkenalkan diri?"

" #$%^&*)!"

"HE?"

_Prime_ Spock nyaris mencabut senjatanya ketika Kirk bersimpuh di kakinya sambil nangis-nangis. Tentu saja Vulcan itu panik bukan main karena ada se-alien gurita asing mewek tanpa alasan jelas. Pakai acara tarik-tarik celana. Untung seorang Spock, mau dalam keadaan dan waktu apapun, selalu mengenakan sabuk. Bisa terbayang betapa naas kalau celananya melorot di depan umum—gawat kalau koleksi _thong_-nya terlihat khayalak ramai. Spock berusaha melepaskan diri namun kesulitan karena Kirk rupanya jago menggunakan empat tangan barunya. Sekilas adegan ini mirip _hentai_ koleksi Sulu.

"To—" Spock hendak meminta pertolongan pada _raiders_ yang sudah siap sedia dengan senapan listrik tegangan tinggi, namun syok bukan main saat ia melihat mata sebiru langit itu. Versi bundar besar dan berkaca-kaca ala Marie Antoinette di Rose of Versailles, "—mustahil. Kamu..?"

Spock menyentuh pipi (gurita) Kirk.

"…_James_?"

.

.

"Untunglah kita kebetulan bertemu di sini." Bones mengucap syukur, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, "Aku tak mau membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Jim jalan kaki sampai _Starbase_."

_Prime _Spock hanya mengangguk, "Tidak ada kebetulan di alam semesta, McCoy."

"Tetapi, sungguh, aku bersyukur karena Kapten kami bisa menyaksikan penyuluhanmu tadi." ucap Sulu dengan nada tulus, "Sumbangsihmu terhadap kelestarian planet terpencil sangat luar biasa."

"Tidak seberapa." kalem dan merendah, si Vulcan menjawab.

Setelah hampir adu jotos delapan tentakel versus pasukan gurita bersenjata, akhirnya Kirk dapat lolos karena Spock berbaik hati melindunginya. Pria berponi rata itu menjelaskan secara baik dan damai bahwa Kirk adalah kapten Entreprise yang kehilangan pesawat serta alat komunikasi. Para Tzenkethi menerima penjelasan tersebut dengan baik pula. Mereka bahkan memberikan bensin gratis dan oleh-oleh cindera mata berupa replika patung yang barusan Spock resmikan. Ya, beliau tak hanya kampanye, namun juga potong tumpeng untuk 'Monumen Keluarga Berencana' di planet Tzenketh.

Di mata awam Kirk, patung tersebut tak lain dari dua gurita dewasa dan dua _chukka idako_.

"Tetapi kau keterlaluan." protes Kirk sambil memijat lengan kanannya. Bekas suntikan tadi masih terasa berdenyut. Ia memelototi kekasihnya-versi-tua-nanti dengan pandangan merajuk, "Masa' kau tidak memahami apa yang kukatakan? Aku nyaris dibekuk dan dijadikan takoyaki."

Spock hanya tersenyum tipis, "Sesungguhnya, James, di telingaku yang tajam ini…" ia menunjuk telinganya sendiri yang _literally_ tajam, "…yang terdengar hanya suara _cplok-cplok_."

Kirk kembali manyun.

"Sudahlah, Jim, ambil hikmahnya." ujar Bones sambil menyikut kaptennya dan memberikan senyuman mengejek, "Setidaknya kau mendapat tumpangan gratis sampai Vulcan."

"Tetapi ingat, kita akan menghadapi Angry-Scotty dan Chekov bersama-sama." genap Sulu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Bahkan rongsokan dari pesawat mereka tak sempat difoto.

Mereka terus bercengkrama di dalam _Vulcan Shuttle_, sebuah pesawat asli planet Vulcan yang biasa menerbangkan para petinggi di planet padang pasir tersebut. Sebenarnya yang benar-benar 'bercengkrama' hanya Kirk dan Bones. Sulu lebih tertarik dengan benda apapun yang menurutnya 'Vulcan banget' dan _Prime_ Spock lebih suka melihat-lihat kembali data yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari kegiatannya barusan. Tiga setengah manusia—dan setengah Vulcan—itu baru membenahi posisi duduk mereka ketika pesawat yang mereka naiki hendak memasuki _warp_.

Gelembung kembali tercipta. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai mereka melihat penampakan benda bulat berwarna jingga tersebut.

Planet Vulcan.

"Sudah hampir sampai, rupanya." Kirk terdengar tidak sabar, "Apa kita akan langsung ke kediamanmu?"

_Prime_ Spock hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan (mantan) kaptennya itu. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan semasa muda karena menghabiskan waktu dan mempersembahkan keperjakaannya pada pemuda kelewat energi seperti ini, "_Vulcan High Command_."

"Tentu saja." jawab Kirk, langsung mingkem. Seharusnya ia tahu, sekalipun sedang _ponfarr_, kekasih semata wayangnya itu tak akan melarikan diri dari tugas.

Tak ada pembicaraan ketika _Vulcan Shuttle_ keluar dari mode _warp_. Pesawat luar angkasa tersebut menembus atmosfer tipis yang mengakibatkan terjadinya turbulensi ringan. Semua awak dan penumpang terlihat santai karena _jet stream_ semacam ini biasa terjadi di lapisan atmosfer. Perlahan, ketiga turis asal Bumi kita mengalami perbedaan tekanan pada tubuh mereka. Hal yang wajar mengingat gravitasi di planet Vulcan lebih tinggi daripada di Bumi. Ditambah tipisnya atmosfer dan tingginya suhu udara. Kirk mulai berpikir kalau planet ini bukanlah destinasi tepat untuk bulan madu.

Semoga tidak sedang terjadi _sand fire storm_, curcol singkat non-verbal dari Kirk.

"Baiklah, kawan-kawan." _Prime_ Spock terlihat sedang melonggarkan sabuk pengamannya, "Selamat datang di planet Vulcan."

Planet yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ab-Tzenketh, juga dengan Bumi. Peradaban Vulcan cukup maju dengan kota yang tertata sekalipun berada di tengah-tengah padang pasir dan perbukitan. _Shuttle_ mereka menurunkan kecepatan dan melayang rendah ketika memasuki area sibuk. Landasan mini di lantai teratas _Vulcan High Command_ tampak kosong. Hal yang membuat _Vulcan Shuttle_ tersebut dapat melakukan pendaratan dengan mudah. _Prime_ Spock memimpin jalan, diekor oleh ketiga manusia Bumi kece yang sempat dibuat kagum oleh arsitektur kuno bangunan tersebut.

Mereka menjelajahi berbagai lorong yang didominasi palet warna coklat suram. Terlalu banyak ruangan di satu lantai saja—mengingat jumlah organisasi yang ditampung dalam bangunan multi lantai ini memang tidak sedikit. Tidak hanya sebagai pusat pemerintahan dan militer, laboratorium dan edukasi pun tersedia. Spock sendiri sangat menikmati berjalan kaki di dalam labirin ini. Padahal kalau ia mau, ada banyak cara untuk tiba di tempat tujuan dengan teknologi. Dan hobi pribadinya itu membuat Kirk, Bones dan Sulu yang terbiasa dengan gravitasi 9,78 m/s2 bersumpah untuk mencari kedai pijat refleksi.

Setelah putar-putar ruangan, mereka pun tiba di bagian _Vulcan Science Academy_.

"Dia di dalam." Spock versi berkerut memberikan isyarat dengan tolehan.

Kirk mengangguk ceria, "Aku akan menemui kalian nanti." sebuah isyarat super halus untuk mengusir. Tentunya, Sulu dan Bones yang telah setia menemaninya sepanjang cerita ini hanya mengangguk paham. Mereka melambaikan tangan sambil mengekor _Prime_ Spock yang keburu berbalik pergi—mungkin mau kongkow di kantin sambil menggosipi bokong dan dada Ms. Marcus yang aduhai. Yah, toh Kirk sudah lihat dalamnya dan tidak tertarik. Sepertinya poni Spock memiliki feromon tersendiri baginya. Sang kapten memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil cengar-cengir, "Spock!"

Kedua tangan yang tadinya cekatan dalam memilah berkas langsung membatu.

Ia menoleh. Perlahan namun penuh keteguhan. Air mukanya yang tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi manusia kali ini… Tidak berbeda. Hanya saja kedua kelopak matanya sempat membesar ketika menemukan sosok yang ia rindukan kini hanya terpaut beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kapten?"

Spock tak sempat memberikan reaksi karena Kirk keburu menghambur dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku mencemaskanmu!" ujar Kirk, suaranya campuran antara bahagia dan khawatir. Mereka sama-sama diam ketika berbagi pelukan. Barulah setelah beberapa menit berselang, Kirk melepaskan rengkuhannya, "Aku langsung _warp_ kemari ketika mendengar kabar darimu."

"Begitu." dengan ekspresi tetap datar, Spock mengangguk, "Sesungguhnya, sudah satu minggu berselang semenjak aku memberimu kabar tersebut. Jarak Bumi dan Vulcan hanya enam belas tahun cahaya. Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?"

"Err…" Kirk tertawa garing, "…rotasi planetmu?"

"Tetapi berdasarkan kalkulasiku akan jarak dan kecepatan _warp_ maksi—"

"Cukup."

Kirk yang enggan mendengar teori fisika kuantum langsung menutup mulut Spock dengan jari telunjuknya. Mata mereka bertatapan. Hangat. Lama. Memuaskan dahaga akan kerinduan.

"Kau—" bisik Spock, "—tampak berantakan."

Kirk angkat bahu, "Sedikit banyak, insiden buruk terjadi dalam perjalananku kemari."

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahukan kepadamu mengenai kondisiku." gumam Spock sambil memperhatikan luka dan memar di beberapa bagian tubuh Kirk yang terekspos (dia menganggap hal tersebut sebagai pengorbanan, abaikan kemungkinan Spock kelak akan mengetahui fakta di baliknya) dan menghela napas, "Tahu kau akan celaka begini, lebih baik aku diam."

"Hei." protes Kirk, "Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian dalam menghadapi masa-masa paling krusial dalam hidupmu, hm?"

Spock tidak menjawab.

"Untukmu, tidak ada galaksi yang terlalu jauh." ucap Kirk sambil mengusap lembut pipi pucat Spock.

"Tetapi kau membuatku cemas." Spock mengatakannya tanpa perubahan ekspresi sama sekali.

Kirk tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Vulcan tidak pernah berbohong, James. Kau tahu itu." balas Spock langsung.

"Aku tahu. Aku benar-benar tahu." jawab Kirk, senyumnya melebar.

"Terima kasih." bisik Spock sambil mempertipis jarak antara tubuh mereka, "Terima kasih karena sudah berada di sini."

"Aku pulang." desis Kirk di telinga runcing itu, "Demi kamu, Spock, aku pulang."

Kirk kembali membawa tubuh ramping Spock ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak menikmati masa-masa romantis dalam keadaan setenang ini. Tahun-tahun mereka diisi oleh ekspedisi ke galaksi ini, inspeksi ke nebula itu, berperang melawan koloni anu, belum termasuk tragedy Romulan dan Klingon, ditambah berbagai misi yang kalau mau didaftar, maka akan memakan waktu satu eon lamanya. Kirk masih menikmati kehangatan itu—namun sedikit terkejut ketika dapat ia rasakan jemari Spock mulai bermain di punggungnya dalam gerakan sugestif.

Mau tak mau gairah Kirk, yang sedari awal sudah tinggi, terpancing.

"Tidakkah ini masih terlalu siang untuk berbuat nakal, Spock?" tanya Kirk dengan suara menggoda.

Spock menghela napas berat, "Ini memalukan, James, tetapi aku harap kau memahami kondisiku."

"_Well_, Spock." Kirk melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Spock dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, "Ketahuilah, aku tidak terlalu keberatan bercinta siang-siang."

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal mengatakannya." suara yang sedari tadi terdengar datar namun lembut, sekarang mulai terasa tajam dan beringas, "James Tiberius Kirk."

"Eh?"

Sumpah, Kirk tersedak ludah sendiri ketika Spock tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menyerangnya.

Menyerang dalam konteks, '_menyerang'_. Tiba-tiba saja kedua pergelangan tangan Kirk sudah digenggam erat. Punggungnya menghempas dokumen-dokumen tebal di atas meja kerja. Perutnya ditimpa oleh lutut Spock sementara lutut kekasihnya yang lain menahan gerak kedua kakinya. Gravitasi ganda dan lebih rendahnya kadar oksigen di planet ini membuat Kirk yang mendadak diserbu tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sang kapten hanya bisa melotot, tak percaya, _terangsang juga sih_, namun ia tidak yakin harus menggolongkan Spock yang sedang _ponfarr_ termasuk ke kategori 'seksi' atau 'mematikan'.

"_I'm going to be gentle, _James." suara Spock kini benar-benar parau. Dan sadis. Dan penuh birahi.

Detik itu juga, Kirk menyadari posisinya. Pertama, ia sadar betul kalau Vulcan dalam masa libido tinggi bukanlah rekan yang baik untuk bercinta. Kedua, untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, ia akan segera mengalami apa yang dialami oleh para _bottom_ di alam semesta. Ketiga—

"AHUNG!"

—Kirk butuh _lubricans_.

**.**

**.**

_**Demi Kamu, Sayang, Abang Pulang : END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lima ribu kata pertama dibuat dalam keadaan damai, di hari Minggu, menjelang Natal. TIGA RIBU SISANYA DIKEBUT SEPANJANG NGANTOR SAMPE SEKARANG SAYA POST ASTAGA, NGAWUR BANGET ITU DUA SCENE TERAKHIR "Orz

Hanya bermodalkan nonton Into Darkness, saya nekad menjadikan Star Trek yang notabene universe-nya GEDE BANGET sebagai jawaban tantangan dari Ambudaff. Jujur, setiap ngeliat Kirk, saya nggak bisa mikir lurus. Maksudnya, yaudah sih ya, dia kan mukanya homo banget tuh, tetapi yang saya maksudkan, saya nggak bisa bikin dia serius. Bawaannya pengen nge-bully dan ngelawak. Ide dasar di fanfict ini Cuma ngapel tok, tapi kedepak-depak sana-sini demi memenuhi tuntutan Science Fiction yang ASTAGA SUSAH RISETNYA LEBIH LAMA DARIPADA NGETIKNYA! "Orz

Akhir kata, berhubung ini fanfiction pertama saya di bidang Sci-Fi (dan sumpah, nggak minat bikin lagi, kapok!) dan di fandom Star Trek, mohon kekurangan saya dimaafkan. Abaikan ras, planet dan habitat yang saya karang semena-mena (Cuma nama system doang yang comot dari Memoty Alpha) dan nama Kahi yang tak lain adalah… Mantan Leader T-ara (plakplok). Saya duduk manis, menunggu apakah bakal ada yang baca dengan words sebegini, dan masukan akan sangat membantu. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan akan lebih baik jika meninggalkan jejak (didulang). XD

P.S. Ini rate-nya T apa M sih? "Orz

P.S.S. Kenapa saya bikin Spock manggil Kirk dengan JAMES ya? NGGAK MUP ON DARI JPSS KAYAKNYA!

~Sabaku no Ghee, Januari 2014~


End file.
